lo que los ojos no ven
by escarlata.07
Summary: fate testarossa un joven rubio que solo quiere dejar la soledad, una cobriza que pasa por una desilucion amorosa y un destino que une sus caminos
1. Chapter 1

Lo que los ojos no ven

Magical lyrical nanoha no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes.

Esta es la primera historia que subo, asique no me traten mal, tratare de actualizarla lo más seguido que pueda, si les gusta déjenme sus reviews…. a y denme un poco de ideas como para continuarla, sin más que decir, espero que lo disfruten.

Intro:

Mi nombre es Fate Testarossa, vivo en Uminari, soy dueño de un taller mecánico y tengo 24 años… o lo más importante, yo soy…. Un hermafrodita.

Lo que recuerdo de mi infancia es que siempre estuve solo, ¿Por qué? Bueno nunca tuve un amigo, eso fue porque siempre tuve miedo de que al decir mi secreto me trataran como si fuera un monstruo o que me humillaran solo por nacer así, ese pensamiento fue suficiente para que yo prefiriera ser amigo de la soledad, pero… ya no quiero esto, yo quiero una mujer que me acepte y quiera como soy, con la cual pueda formar una familia y ser feliz…. Yo quiero dejar la soledad.

Capitulo1

Una joven se encontraba corriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos luego de que la persona a la cual amaba le rompiera el corazón.

Flash back

Hoy cumplimos cuatro meses como novios, definitivamente le daré una sorpresa a yunno-kun – dijo una bella cobriza mientras preparaba un café para un cliente.

Su nombre es Nanoha Takamachi, tiene 16 años, está en el último año del instituto secundario y trabaja en la cafetería de sus padres.

Luego de terminar su jornada de trabajo, se dirigió al supermercado que quedaba a unas pocas cuadras del departamento de su pareja, estaba tan feliz, tenía pensado prepararle una cena para celebrar su relación, pero….todo se vino abajo cuando al salir de hacer sus compras vio a su novio besándose con Ginga Nakagima, una chica guapa, capitana del equipo de las porristas de su instituto, las bolsas cayeron de sus manos, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sin más corrió lo más rápido que pudo con su corazón destrozado.

Fin del flash back

No tenía idea de cuánto había corrido, pero se asustó al sentir que la tomaban de un brazo, tapaban su boca y la jalaban con mucha fuerza a un callejón oscuro. Su corazón latía muy rápido, estaba en un problema del cual no tenía idea de cómo salir.

-Hola preciosa, ¿sabes que este es un horario muy peligroso para niñas como tú? – dijo el hombre antes de darle un golpe en la cabeza que la dejo en el suelo-¡serás mía!- el dolor que sentía en su cabeza era muy fuerte, sintió sus ojos pesar-mira- y a continuación saco una navaja del bolsillo de su campera, sus ojos se abrieron por el miedo, "¿acaso va a matarme?" – Mejor que no grites y ni te muevas muñeca o terminaras muy mal- tomo su remera y la corto con la navaja dejando sus pechos totalmente desnudos- vaya suerte la mía, me ahorras tiempo- estaba a punto de tomar sus pechos, cuando sintió que lo giraban de manera brusca, para luego sentir un fuerte dolor al ser golpeado en la nariz con tanta fuerza que en ese oscuro y solitario callejón se la escucho tronar, cayó al piso por el impacto y al instante cubrió su nariz con ambas manos-¡mald… - no pudo continuar ya que el otro sujeto le dio una patada en la cara lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo inconsciente- me das asco- giro hacia donde se encontraba la cobriza y a paso rápido llego a su lado, se quitó su camisa y cubrió su pecho- tranquila ya todo está bien- su voz era grave, pero a los oídos de la pequeña cobriza era suave y tranquilizadora-g..Gracias- abrió levemente sus ojos, solo para encontrarse con un hermoso par de ojos burdeos, luego todo se volvió oscuridad.

Al otro día…

El sol entraba por la ventana de la habitación en la cual se encontraba dormida en una cama matrimonial una pequeña cobriza, que tenía su cabeza envuelta por una gasa y llevaba puesto solamente una remera negra que le llegaba pasando levemente su trasero-mmm… apaguen la luz- se quejó y comenzó a moverse- ahora cierro las cortinas- una voz ronca que venía detrás de ella provoco que se levantara de golpe y cayera al suelo provocando que el joven a su lado se levantara bruscamente preocupado, su cabeza comenzó a doler por los recuerdos que vinieron de golpe a su mente- auch- se quejó colocando una mano en su cabeza y cerrando fuerte sus ojos, el joven rubio que se encontraba con una musculosa blanca y unos short negros se acercó muy despacio a ella- no te acerq…- sus palabras murieron al sentir unos fuertes brazos abrazarla, para luego sentir su cabeza en el pecho fuerte de él, se sentía segura ahí y los latidos tranquilos de su corazón lograron calmarla- shh… yo no te lastimare- y con esas palabras sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Bueno, yo sé que es corto, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado, déjenme saber si sigo con la historia o no, hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

Magical lyrical nanoha no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes.

Lo que los ojos no ven

Capítulo 2

y… yo d..de v…-el joven rubio acaricio sus cabellos-desahógate pequeña- la cobriza envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su espalda y escondió su cabeza en su pecho, y dejo salir por sus lágrimas su dolor. A pesar de que casi fue violada, el dolor que sentía su corazón seguía presente, "¿acaso nuestra relación no era importante para él?, ¿Por qué yunno me engaño? ¿Por qué?, el amor que yo sentía fue remplazado por este… horrible dolor" su mente solo pensaba en que necesitaba respuestas.

Luego de unos 5 minutos llorando sus espasmos disminuyeron- ¿ya estas mejor?- la cobriza levanto su rostro, solo para encontrarse con ese par de hermosos ojos borgoña que la miraban con preocupación, se sintió hipnotizada por esos ojos- s… si-respondió ida-fuu…. Me alegro de que te encuentre mejor- él le regalo una sonrisa sincera, su mirada lavanda quedo prendida observando el rostro de su salvador, su cabello era corto y rubio, sus cejas rubias y sus hermosos ojos borgoña, que por alguna razón se veían vacíos y opacados "¿Por qué sus ojos se ven así?", no se permitió hundirse en ellos y siguió analizando sus facciones, su nariz respingona, la leve barba rubia esparcida por su mandíbula y sobre sus labios…. "Sus labios", finos pero apetecibles a los ojos de la cobriza, que sorprendida por ese pensamiento bajo su vista al suelo avergonzada, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y para el rubio fue lo más lindo que jamás había visto "ella realmente es muy bonita"-mmm… ¿Cómo te llamas?-sus mejillas sintieron arder, aun no se había presentado como debía a su salvador, se separó del abrazo y se levantó frente a él- mi n…nombre e..es Nanoha Takamachi- hiso una leve reverencia, el rubio frente a ella también se puso en pie y tomo delicadamente su mano, sorprendiéndola por esa acción-mucho gusto takamachi-san-y le dio un beso en la mano, dejando abrumada a la cobriza por su caballerosidad, yunno no solía ser caballero con ella-mi nombre es Fate Testarossa- y se inclinó levemente.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron con sorpresa- o tengo que llevarte a tu casa, tus padres deben estar muy preocupados nanoha….-"nanoha" su nombre se escuchó tan lindo cuando él lo dijo-y..yo lo sient…- no te preocupes fate-chan- el rostro de la cobriza se puso todo rojo debido a que el sufijo "chan" en Japón se utiliza en general para referirse a adolescentes de sexo femenino y niños, aunque puede utilizarse para expresar cariño, nanoha no sabía en dónde meterse le había faltado el respeto al rubio-lo siento Testarossa-san- fate para nada se había sentido ofendido, todo lo contrario le había gustado que esa bella cobriza lo llamara de esa forma, rio al ver que ella parecía arrepentida de haber usado con él ese sufijo cariñoso- jajajaja está bien nanoha, si quieres puedes llamarme fate-chan… o ¿en dónde vives?-pregunto curioso-vivio en la zona sur de uminari-una muy buena pregunta llego a la cabeza del rubio de ojos borgoña-¿y como llegaste hasta el centro de uminari?-la cobriza se puso nerviosa- b..bueno yo llegué aquí corriendo- ¿¡que!?, ¿pero cómo?, yo pensé que habías venido en autobús o en auto, pero a pie y corriendo es como….¡wow!- fate estaba realmente sorprendido y nanoha no pudo evitar sonrojarse- bueno lo mejor será que te lleve ahora….. mmm me cambiare de ropa ya regreso- el rubio estaba a punto de subir a su habitación, pero un par de manos suaves tomaron una de las suyas-y..yo no q..quiero quedarme aquí sola- fate por primera vez se quedó prendido viendo los ojos de la cobriza, él había pensado que eran azules, pero para su sorpresa eran de un hermoso tono lavanda, su mirada tímida y sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, más que mordiera el lado izquierdo de sus labios, no ayudaban para nada a la imaginación de fate, que durante todo el rato que estuvo con ella trato de controlarse para que no notara su erección, después de todo él pudo apreciar el cuerpo semidesnudo de la cobriza mucho antes de que ella despertara.

Flash back

Fate cargaba en sus brazos a una pequeña cobriza que se encontraba inconsciente, camino lo más rápido que pudo hasta su casa, al llegar dejo a la cobriza en el sofá que se encontraba en su living y sin perder más tiempo procedió a revisarla tratando de encontrar algún golpe. Comenzó por su cabeza , al instante pudo sentir con sus manos un golpe que estaba bastante hinchado y tenía un poco de sangre, no se veía muy grave, fue al baño y busco su botiquín para emergencias, regreso junto a ella y limpio su herida para luego envolver su cabeza con una gasa, luego quito su camisa junto con lo que quedaba de su remera rota dejando al descubierto sus grandes pechos, su cintura estrecha y su vientre plano, era la primera vez que veía el torso desnudo de una chica, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, sus ojos no dejaban de ver esos hermosos y grandes senos "¿a qué sabrán? "sintió algo endurecer en sus jeans- ahora no por favor- agito su cabeza de un lado a otro y borro los malos pensamientos de su cabeza, tomo y soltó aire varias veces hasta tranquilizarse- bueno aquí vamos- le quito su falda azul, evito clavar su mirada en la tanga negra que llevaba y trato de no dejar sus ojos vagar por esas suaves y largas piernas, al verificar que no tenía ninguna herida, la tomo en sus brazos y la cargo hasta su cama, y al verla semidesnuda sobre sus sabanas provoco que la presión en sus jean fuera peor, una vena se marcó en su frente, estaba muy excitado, a sus ojos la cobriza realmente se veía apetecible-mmm….cálmate fate, hoy tendré mis testículos azules- dijo haciendo presión sobre el bulto- fuuu…. Mejor te busco una remera para cubrir tu cuerpo-fue a su armario y tomo la primera remera que vio, volvió junto a ella, fue difícil ponerle la remera pero al final lo logro-uff…. Que batalla- se sentía cansado.

Fate pov

Ese día me había quedado hasta muy tarde en el taller terminando de reparar un auto el cual vendrían a buscar dentro de 2 días ¿Por qué quedarse hasta tarde si tienes 2 días más para terminarlo?, bueno es que no me gusta regresar a mi casa sabiendo que nadie estará para recibirme, por eso prefiero llenarme de trabajo, me encantan los autos, repararlos mantiene mi mente ocupada y por ese tiempo me olvido de que no encajo realmente en la sociedad y a parte no me siento solo- sus ojos se humedecieron, pero al instante seco sus lágrimas pasando su brazo por ambos ojos- mejor ya me voy, mañana terminare lo último que queda-cerré mi taller y esta vez tome un atajo para llegar a casa, las calles estaban oscuras y vacías, me metí a un callejón, no sabía porque pero podía oír mi corazón latir, mi caminar se volvió más rápido, me sentí como si buscara algo ¿pero que buscaba yo?... Mis pasos se detuvieran al distinguir una escena que me dejo casi sin aire.

Era un sujeto que estaba con una navaja en una de sus manos y en el suelo a una pequeña que parecía casi inconsciente, reaccione al momento en el que el llevo la navaja contra ella, me moví lo más sigilosamente posible hasta que llegue a él, lo di vuelta y lo golpee con todas mis fuerzas en la nariz, al caer el al suelo aproveche para darle una patada a la cara, al verificar que estaba inconsciente, me acerque a ella y la traje a casa conmigo.

….

Fate ya se había puesto su ropa para dormir, pensó en ir a dormir al sofá de su living, pero algo dentro de él no lo dejo y sin más se acostó junto a la cobriza y se dejó llevar por el sueño.

Fin del flash back

Fate se encontraba bajando las escaleras junto con nanoha, el cabello de fate estaba un poco húmedo y cepillado hacia atrás, el vestía una remera roja junto con una chaqueta negra, unos jeans azul rotos en la rodilla y un par de botas negras, sin embargo, nanoha tenía su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo al centro, llevaba un buzo negro que a fate le quedaba muy pequeño, su falda azul, un par de medias largas negras hasta el muslo(regalo de parte del padre del rubio) y un par de botas negras que al fate le regalaron sus padres sabiendo que ni su mano cabria en ellas- ¿te quedan grandes?- pregunto chocando su mirada con esos bonitos ojos lavanda que por alguna razón cada que los veía sentía calidez en su interior- no, están bien, gracias por la ropa fate-chan- le regalo una sonrisa y el rubio se la devolvió- bueno, vamos al auto nanoha- tomo su mano y fueron a la cochera, la boca de la cobriza casi toca el piso al ver un Ford Mustang modelo de 1968 negro en muy buenas condiciones-q… que bonito tu coche- dijo observándolo más de cerca-jajaja gracias nanoha- estaba por abrir la puerta del asiento de acompañante, pero la mano de fate llego antes-no… no… no… aquí estoy yo para abrirte la puerta como un caballero debe hacerlo para una princesa-se sorprendió, pero eso no evito que un sonrojo se esparciera por su rostro "fate me dijo princesa" el rubio le abrió la puerta del coche, ella tomo lugar y espero a que él entre al auto- gracias fate-chan-dijo sin mirar a fate debido a que seguía sonrojada y su corazón aun latía muy rápido- no fue nada nanoha…. Ahora abrochémonos los cinturones- ambos abrocharon sus cinturones de seguridad y sin más el rubio arranco el auto.

El viaje fue en un silencio agradable, nanoha se quedó viendo por la ventana, el centro de uminari era muy bonito, tenía un parque enorme con muchos árboles de cerezo, y otros más, pero sus favoritos eran los de cerezos, porque en la época de otoño e invierno sus hermosas hojas caían dejando todo de un bonito color rosa, aparte había una pequeña laguna y sobre ella un puente, realmente era muy lindo, ella definitivamente vendría seguido a ese parque a pasar las tardes, cerro unos minutos sus ojos y al abrirlos se encontró pasando por su escuela "que rápido hemos llegado al sur de uminari" – en la próxima veras una cafetería llamada Midoriya, al lado es mi casa- de apoco fate fue bajando la velocidad y estaciono su auto frente a una bonita casa, que a sus ojos se veía que el ambiente de allí era acogedor y familiar- fate-chan- nanoha giro a verlo, y el no necesito palabras para entender que quería la cobriza- bueno te acompañare, desabrocha tu cinturón- fate desabrocho su cinturón, bajo de su auto y lo rodeo hasta llegar a la puerta de acompañante, la cual abrió y ofreció su mano como todo un caballero a ella- vamos nanoha- la cobriza tomo su mano y bajo del auto, tomados de la mano caminaron hasta la puerta de la casa y sin más la bella joven toco el timbre.

La puerta se abrió de golpe revelando a una mujer que era bien parecida la cobriza- ¡nanoha!-grito esa mujer con lágrimas en los ojos y se lanzó a abrazar y besar a su hija- m…mamá bas…basta- que bueno que estés a salvo mi pequeña, no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos tu padre y yo- un hombre de cabello corto castaño salió a la puerta y al igual que su mujer al ver a su hija no pudo evitar abrazarla y besarle toda su carita, estaban muy felices de que nada malo le haya pasado, ellos estaban tan absortos en su mundo que se asustaron al escuchar reír a fate- jajajaja- a el rubio le había causado gracias la escena y no pudo evitar reír, se detuvo al oír una voz grabe dirigirse a el- ¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿Qué hacías con mi pequeña?- la mujer cobriza llevo a nanoha tras de ella y miro al rubio de una forma seria esperando su respuesta- b… bueno yo…- fate puso una mano tras su nuca, estaba muy nervioso, como para explicarles lo que paso- él me salvo y cuido de mi papá, fate-chan no es malo-la mirada de la madre de nanoha se suavizo al oír eso, su padre paso su mirada de ella a él de nuevo – ¿de verdad la salvaste y cuidaste de ella?- s..si señor- ¿de que la salvaste?- pregunto la madre curiosa- de un hombre que quiso hacerle daño en un callejón- al escuchar eso ambos padres miraron a su hija preocupados- ¿no te hiso daño nanoha?- solo me golpeo en la cabeza, pero gracias a fate-chan no pudo hacerme más daño- dijo mirando a fate, quien le sintió con la cabeza, ambos padres ahora miraron al rubio de ojos borgoña frente a ellos-¿fate-chan, no?- pregunto la matriarca-si- se acercó a él y lo abrazo- gracias fate-chan- el rubio correspondió el abrazo, luego sintió que alguien más se unía, no se sorprendió al abrir los ojos y ver al padre de la pequeña cobriza participar en el abrazo- realmente gracias muchacho- no fue nada- el abrazo duro unos poco minutos, al separarse fate estaba listo para marcharse, hasta que la pequeña cobriza dijo lo siguiente- ven cuando quieras, te preparare el mejor postre que hayas probado en el midoriya para verdaderamente agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí fate-chan- con eso dicho el rubio se despidió de todos y prometió pasar a probar el postre de nanoha.

-Bueno aquí les dejo el 2do capítulo de mí historia, tengo que admitir que me costó mucho, pero al fin lo pude terminar…. o por favor déjenme saber si les gusta la historia o no en los reviews.

Gracias por tu mensaje kitsune-alfa, me ayudo bastante n.n jajjajaja he leído completa: MI HISTORIA(TU Y YO) y realmente me encanta, está muy buena. Te mando saludos.

Y para barbyeverdeen saludos y mira desarrolle más mis ideas jajajja.

Estuve leyendo el 1er capitulo y me topé con algunos errores de ortografía, discúlpenme por eso, esta vez me fije bien antes de subir el capítulo jajajaj

Sin más que decir hasta la próxima actualización ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Magical lyrical nanoha no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes.

Lo que los ojos no ven

Capítulo 3

Mmm…. Quiero m..Mas-sus manos bajaron hasta sus glúteos y les dio un ligero apretón-mmm…s..si-ella comenzó a mover sus caderas sobre el bulto que ya hace mucho sentía chocar con su entrepierna, se sentía tan placentero, luego de poco tiempo sintió que ese par de manos apretaron más fuerte e hicieron presión hacia abajo para sentirla más-ha!... fat….

La alarma de un celular comenzó a sonar, provocando que el sueño de cierta cobriza terminara-mmm…. Ya basta- busco el celular en su mesita de noche con su mano, lo apago y lo coloco sobre su pecho-y..yo no debería soñar esas cosas con un desconocido-un par de ojos lavanda se dejaron ver-puede que todo sea culpa de mis hormonas, después de todo soy una adolecente y es normal- y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso al recordar los sueños en donde el rubio tocaba todo su cuerpo y le daba placer, nunca había tenido ese tipo de sueños, pero desde que el día en el que fate la trajo a su casa, esa misma noche su calvario comenzó, sus bragas terminaban para lavar siempre que despertaba y hoy no había una excepción-que mal tengo escuela….. Todavía no me siento lista-cerro sus ojos, durante el fin de semana la cobriza no había contestado ni sus llamada, ni sus mensajes de texto en donde el rubio de ojos verde le exigía una explicación por la cual ella lo ignoraba, su dolor por la infidelidad de su novio había disminuido, pero no se sentía lista para hablar con el aún.

Se olvidó del tema, se levantó de su cama y se fue al baño. Tras haber cerrado la puerta procedió a desabrochar su pijama dejándolo caer al suelo, el espejo frente a ella reflejo su figura y no pudo evitar ver sus grandes senos, su cintura estrecha y vientre plano, se giró un poco para apreciar su trasero firme y duro, y luego dejo viajar su vista por sus largas piernas-mmm no tengo tiempo para esto- se quitó sus bragas, las dejo en el canasto de ropa sucia y se metió a la ducha.

…..

Nanoha bajo por las escaleras vistiendo su uniforme, que consistía en una camisa blanca con un corbatín rojo y una americana negra, su falda corta de color negro, unas medias de igual color hasta las rodillas y un calzado negro.

Al llegar a la cocina se encontró a su madre sirviendo el desayuno y a su padre leyendo al parecer unos papeles importantes-buenos días-dijo para ambos, ellos dirigieron su mirada a la cobriza y le sonrieron con cariño-buenos días mi pequeña/niña-dijeron al unísono causando que la adolecente riera-nyahahaha- tomo lugar en la mesa y se sirvió algo de jugo de naranja- o nanoha hoy no podrás ir al colegio- la cobriza miro a su padre esperando a que siguiera-tu madre y yo necesitamos que te hagas cargo del midoriya, ¿podrás cariño?-claro que si- dijo muy entusiasmada. Para la cobriza no era la primera vez que faltaba al instituto para atender el negocio de su familia, a parte le venía bien dado que ella no quería ver a yunno. El resto del desayuno transcurrió entre pláticas y una que otra risa por algún comentario divertido que escapaba en la plática.

En un taller mecánico del centro de uminari….

Vaya este auto sí que me dio trabajo- dijo un rubio mientras se deslizaba con su camilla debajo del auto, se puso en pie y le quito la grasa a cada uno de sus dedos con un pequeño trapo rojo que siempre tenía consigo. Fate se había quedado toda la noche terminando de reparar ese auto, ¿Por qué se quedó despierto toda la noche? Bueno digamos que cierta pequeña cobriza de bonitos ojos lavanda no se le dejaba de cruzar por la mente y no tuvo más opción que distraerse en su taller y terminar un auto que vendrían a buscar al día siguiente, dejándolo sin nada que hacer durante lo que quedaba del día-mmm… que podría hac…-su estómago gruño por el hambre, se le había pasado la hora del desayuno y se le antojo comer algo dulce, recordó la promesa que le hiso a nanoha, sobre ir a probar uno de sus postres una sonrisa creció en su rostro al imaginarse una deliciosa porción de torta de chocolate-mmm que delicioso- tenía mucha hambre y se sintió sin tiempo para ir a su casa a darse una ducha, miro su aspecto en el espejo que había en el taller, solo tenía un par de manchas de grasa en su camisa de trabajo y jeans, necesitaba cambiarse de ropa, y entonces recordó que en el capo de su auto siempre lleva una bolso con ropa extra. Se dirijo a su auto, abrió el capo y tomo el bolso.

Se quitó la camisa dejando al descubierto su torso tonificado, pero sin exagerar, luego se desabrocho el jean y lo dejo caer al suelo, dejando ver un calzoncillo ajustado negro y unas piernas largas y trabajadas, salió completamente y procedió a vestirse con la ropa que tenía en el bolso.

…..

Fate salió del taller con un gorro tuque gris, una remera blanca manga larga que el remango hasta el codo, unos jean negros rotos en la rodilla y unas botas marrones oscuro, llaveo, subió a su auto y arranco.

Durante el viaje, el rubio no pudo evitar estar nervioso, después de toda la cobriza y él eran prácticamente desconocidos, y a pesar de que a sus ojos la pequeña cobriza se viera muy tierna y bella, no se podía permitir confiar, "no puedo confiar ni en ella, ni en nadie, no aún" primero necesitaba saber más de ella para sentirse seguro de que cuando llegue el momento de decirle su verdad ella lo acepte como es "dios apenas la conozco y ya estoy pensando en que le voy a decir mi secreto…. Tengo que tranquilizarme" dejo de pensar en el asunto y se concentró en el camino, ya faltaba poco. Al divisar al midoriya fue bajando la velocidad y estaciono su auto en frente de este, bajo y se dirigió a la entrada de la cafetería, a medida que se acercaba los gritos se escuchan más fuerte, su corazón se aceleró debido a la preocupación y a al abrir la puerta se encontró una escena que le hiso hervir la sangre y que sus ojos se tornaran de un color más intenso.

Flash back

Nanoha estaba en el negocio de sus padres, atendió algunos encargos y una que otra persona que venía a servirse algo y pasar una tarde agradable, ese día al igual que los anteriores yunno la estuvo llamado , pero ella solo lo ignoro, no quería volver a saber de él- bienvenido al midoriy….- sus ceño se frunció al ver quien acababa de entrar y ahora se encontraba frente a ella-¿Por qué no atiendes mis llamadas?- pregunto un rubio de ojos verdes indignado- ella simplemente dirigió su atención a lo que estaba haciendo antes de que yunno viniera, eso solo provoco que el muchacho se moleste , golpeo frente a nanoha, asustándola por lo inesperado- ¡te hice una pregunta!- grito, el que le haya gritado solo provoco que el enojo de la cobriza creciera más "¿Quién demonios se cree este idiota?"- pregúntale a ginga nakagima porque no quiero hablar contigo-al decir eso el rostro del rubio paso de molesto ha sorprendido- n..no se d..de que hablas- vete de aquí- dijo secamente la cobriza, él la tomo del brazo de manera brusca- ¿de que estas hablando?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido y mirando de fea forma a nanoha-yo te vi hace unos días besándote con ella….. Terminamos, no me interesa andar con alguien mentiroso como tú- dijo soltándose de su agarre, la cobriza ya no tenía ganas de seguir tratando con el rubio de ojos verdes- ¡tú a mí no me terminas!, ¿y qué problema hay si te engañe?- escuchar eso provocó que nanoha lo viera con rabia y desprecio- nunca vas a encontrar a alguien como yo- dijo con una sonrisa burlona- esa es la idea yunno- la cobriza le dedico la misma sonrisa-ahora vete tengo cosas más importantes que atend…..- sintió su mejilla arder y cayó al suelo por el impacto- una mocosa como tú a mí no me habla de esa forma, ¿has oído?.

….

Nanoha es 10 años más joven que el rubio, ¿Cómo lo conoció? Bueno yunno era el bibliotecario de su instituto, ambos se veían muy seguido porque a la cobriza le gusta leer, así con el tiempo se fueron haciendo más unidos, hasta el día en el que el rubio le propuso ser su novia y ella acepto.

Su relación se basada solo de beso y una que otra caricia, la cobriza no le permitía llegar muy lejos, y tenían citas que eran lo más lejos posible de uminari para que nadie descubriera lo suyo.

….

¿Quieres saber porque te engañe con esa hermosa porrista?- dijo yunno acercándose de manera peligrosa a la cobriza que seguía en el suelo, ella no dijo nada solo puso sus brazos frente su rostro de manera protectora-porque ella me da lo que tú no, aparte de que tiene un cuerpo realmente muy apetecible…. Mucho más que el tuyo- sus ojos se humedecieron, le dolía mucho que le dijera esas cosas- ¿estas llorando? O pues lo que te voy a decir ahora te hará llorar mucho más- dijo sonriendo- yo estuve contigo, solo para usarte y luego desecharte- él observo satisfecho como la cobriza cubría sus ojos por el llanto, observo la cafetería y se encontraba vacía, una sonrisa macabra se formó en su rostro, tomo los brazos de nanoha y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos- ahora que no hay nadie podemos pasar un buen rato- la levanto de forma brusca del suelo y …

¡Por favor no lo has!- nanoha estaba encima de una de las mesas de la cafetería con yunno entre sus piernas con los pantalones desabrochados tratando de quitar las mano de la cobriza de sus región privada, se sentía frustrado al no poder quitar sus manos y procedió a darle un golpe en su ojo izquierdo-¡ha!- una de las manos de la cobriza cubrió su ojo herido, esto le dio ventaja al rubio de ojos verdes para quitar su otra mano que aun la cubría y la llevo sobre su cabeza junto con la otra, lágrimas de dolor y frustración por no poder hacer nada rebelaron por las mejillas de la cobriza-no llores, lo gozaras.

Fin del flash back

Escuchar eso provoco que algo dentro de fate explotara y sin más tomo carrera desde donde estaba e invistió a yunno, que este cuando lo vio entrar por el shock de haber sido atrapado no se movió de su lugar.

Ambos al caer al suelo iniciaron una pelea en la cual fate consiguió ventaja al sentarse sobre su abdomen y con su rodillas mantuvo los brazos del rubio de ojos verdes inmóviles-¡ERES UN MALDITO!- fate grito tan fuerte que estaba seguro que se había escuchado por todo el vecindario, sin más sus puños dieron con la cara de yunno que no podía hacer nada para detenerlo, el rubio de ojos borgoña estaba tan furioso que no escucho los llamados de nanoha, hasta que sintió unas delicadas mano tomarlo de sus mejillas y obligarlo a mirar un par de ojos lavanda llenos de lágrimas, fate se detuvo y sintió que la tristeza de esos bonitos ojos contagiaban los suyos, una lagrima se robalo por uno de sus ojos, y fue borrada por los dedos de nanoha-n..no llores f…fate-chan, yo estoy bien-y le dedico una bonita sonrisa, el rubio se puso en pie y abrazo a nanoha, sentía agradable cuando lo hacía, pasaron unos minutos así, luego la mirada de fate fue a donde se suponía que estaba el otro rubio, pero no había nadie-escapo- fue lo único que dijo-¿sabes si es de aquí?-pregunto curioso, la cobriza inevitablemente se puso nerviosa y el rubio de ojos borgoña lo noto, nanoha soltó un suspiro- él es m..mi ex –fate sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho, luego frunció el ceño- es un patán- solo dijo eso, luego sintió una mano en su antebrazo y su mirada fue directo a los ojos de nanoha-gracias fate-chan….. me has salvado otra vez nyahahaha- con eso logro aligerar en ambiente entre ellos- no me las des…. No llegue a tiempo y te lastimo-dijo el rubio pasando sus dedos muy ligeramente sobre el golpe en su ojo izquierdo, la cobriza poso su mano sobre la de fate y cerro sus ojos sintiendo su calidez- no te preocupes ya no due….- el estómago del rubio gruño provocando que sus mejillas se sonrojaran, bajo su mano avergonzado-nyahahaha ¿fate-chan tiene hambre?- escuchar su risa y ver su expresión de divertida hicieron latir como loco su corazón-s..si- ahora regreso te traeré algo que estoy segura te gustara mucho. Ella fue directo a preparar algo que estaba muy segura fate disfrutaría.

…..

"mmm…. debería levantarme a ver si necesita ayuda" para el rubio de ojos borgoña había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la cobriza se fue, estaba a punto de levantarse de su mesa, pero al ver a la cobriza salir de la cocina con una bandeja con deliciosa comida la espero en donde ella lo había dejado-toma, te prepare esto, espero que lo disfrutes- en la bandeja había un plato con huevo revueltos, dos tostadas, un vaso con jugo de naranja, una taza de café y… "¡una deliciosa porción de torta de chocolate!"- ¡gracias, realmente se ve delicioso!- nanoha tomo lugar frente a él, estaba a punto de llevar a la boca un poco de huevo revuelto- casi me olvido jajaja…. ¿cuánto debo pagar?- nyahahaha, no debes pagar nada fate-chan, es una agradecimiento de mi parte por haberme salvado…. Ahora come antes de que se te enfrié-el rubio solo la miro pensando en lo que ella había dicho, a la cobriza la puso un poco nerviosa-mmm…. Bueno pero mientras como toda esta delicia, háblame de ti nanoha- ella se sorprendió, pero asintió gustosa ante la idea-bueno yo tengo 16 años….-"diablos es menor "pensó mientras toma todo el jugo de naranja-tengo dos hermanos mayores, Kyōya es el más grande, él se fue a vivir al extranjero y luego esta miyuki, ella vive sola en un departamento aquí en uminari, solo le falta algunos años para terminan su carrera. Yo estoy en mi último año de instituto, trabajo en la cafetería de mis padres, que en un futuro será mía y, mmm…. Acabó de Salir de una relación que estaba basada en mentiras-el brillo de sus bonitos ojos se apagó al decir eso, sintió una cálida mano tocar su mejilla- olvídate de eso nanoha…. A pesar de que esta es la segunda vez que nos vemos y de que yo no sé mucho de ti, estoy seguro de que encontraras a alguien que realmente te quiera-esa palabras hicieron que una sonrisa creciera en su rostro- aparte eres muy bonita- fate al darse cuenta de lo que dijo un fuerte sonrojo se espacio por sus mejillas, nanoha no se quedó atrás- g..gracias fate-chan- no fu..e nada n…nanoha-se quedaron viéndose a los ojos, nanoha tratando de descifrar porque los ojos del rubio siempre se veían opacados y fate solo sé quedo atrapado en esos bonitos ojos lavanda que le transmitían calidez-mmm… te toca-¿he?, ¿me toca qué?-pregunto volviendo en si- háblame de ti- fate inevitablemente se puso nervioso-¡ha! Si…. Bueno yo…yo- no sabía que contarle sobre él-¿tu?- yo tengo 24 años y soy dueño de un taller mecánico jajaja-nanoha lo miro esperando a que siga- mmm…. Termine mis estudios en la TSBA y tengo un título como empresario-¿empresario?- sí, lo que ocurre es que mi padre es dueño de una empresa muy conocida en Italia, yo trabaje junto a él hasta que decidí venir a vivir a Japón, en donde con el dinero que había ahorrado compre mi casa y mi taller- dijo fate con aire de orgullo- vaya, ¿hace mucho vives en Japón?-me mude hace 3 años- una muy buena pregunta paso por la mente de la cobriza- y… ¿por qué te mudaste?- el rubio endureció su mirada y nanoha se arrepintió de preguntar- s… si tu qu… quieres no respo….- me mude de Italia porque allá para mí todo era muy complicado, por eso yo tome la decisión de venir aquí- la cobriza quería saber a qué se refería cuando dijo que todo era complicado, pero prefirió hacer otra pregunta- mmm…¿estas con alguien?- ¿alguien?- pregunto el rubio sin entender- una relación- fate levanto sus cejas en comprensión-estoy solo.

Estuvieron platicando toda la tarde, nanoha le contaba a fate una que otra cosa divertida que le había ocurrió en el instituto o con sus hermanos, provocando que riera, él le hablo un poco de sus padres, especialmente de su padre que cada tanto le envía una que otra prenda femenina para molestarlo, la cobriza quería saber por qué pero prefirió no interrumpir al rubio, luego le hablo de su trabajo en el taller y lo mucho que disfrutaba arreglar autos.

Vaya, ¿entonces te la pasas mucho en tu trabajo?- podría decirse que si- dijo el rubio divertido-mmm…. Yo quería saber si podríamos salir algún día- fate se sorprendió y vio a nanoha que tenía sus mejillas con un bonito sonrojo-yo…. Si ….t…tú quieres no tengo problema-la pequeña cobriza se llenó de dicha y no tubo problema en demostrárselo al rubio cuando le regalo una sonrisa y se tiro a sus brazos, a pesar de sorprenderse y ruborizarse fate correspondió el abrazo. Estuvieron abrazados unos pocos minutos- ¿entonces me pasas tu numero para arreglar que día vernos?- b..bueno- se pasaron sus números de celular y como ya era algo tarde fate se despidió de ella, la cobriza espero a que subiera al auto, cerro el midoriya y se fue a su casa.

Dentro del auto …..

El corazón de fate latía muy rápido y no podía dejar de mirar el nuevo contacto que ahora tenía en su celular-nanoha Takamachi- dijo viendo la foto que ambos se tomaron. En la foto nanoha abrazaba a fate del cuello mientras que él de su cintura y sonreían ambos a la cámara del celular del rubio "cada vez que veo sus ojos me siento protegido y una calidez muy bonita me envuelve…. ¿Por qué te permito estar cerca de mí? Siento que si te digo lo que realmente soy tú…. no me dejaras".

Fate arranco su auto y se fue a su casa…. En donde absolutamente nadie lo esperaba.

-bueno aquí el capítulo 3 al fin terminado para ustedes, estuvo difícil porque necesitaba que nanoha termine de alguna forma lo suyo con el hurón jajajaj espero que les haya gustado y déjenme decirles que en esta historia va a ver algo de tragedia jajajja

mmm….. O déjenme saber en los reviews si les gusta cómo está yendo la historia.

Gracias a los reviews que al leerlos me ayuda a seguir con esto que comencé, les envió saludos y hasta la próxima actualización que talvez sea muy pronto ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Magical lyrical nanoha no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes.

Lo que los ojos no ven

Capítulo 4

Bueno, hoy paso otro mes-dijo el rubio de ojos borgoña abriendo una caja que le había llegado esa misma mañana desde Italia.

Al abrir la caja se encontró con una jeringa y un pequeño frasco. Lo miro extrañado, leyó la nota que venía junto con la caja y siguió cada paso. Le quito todo el aire y la lleno con el líquido que contenía el frasquito, puso su brazo sobre la mesa y se inyecto en el antebrazo, sintió como el líquido se mezclaba con su sangre, no sintió dolor, se quitó la jeringa vacía, dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás y cerro sus ojos.

Recuerdo

Yo nací en Toscana (Italia), mi infancia junto con mis padres fue muy buena, yo siempre estaba sonriendo…. ¿cómo era yo? Tenía mi cabello largo sujeto por dos caletas a cada lado, mi piel blanca y mis ojos borgoña, mamá siempre solía vestirme con vestidos muy bonitos, aunque a veces papá me vestía como niño, a mí no me molestaba todo lo contrario yo era feliz…. ¿cómo son mis padres? Mi madre se llama Precia Testarossa y fue una científica muy reconocida en Italia, ella dejo su trabajo luego de que yo nací. Mamá tiene su cabello color violeta casi atinando a negro, sus ojos son de un bonito violeta intenso, y tengo que admitir que tiene un cuerpo de muerte, ella es muy bella… Mi padre se llama Lend Testarossa, él es dueño de una empresa que tiene muy buenos socios en Italia. Papá tiene su cabello color aguamarina, sus ojos son de color esmeralda, es bastante alto (yo lo paso por poco) y bueno, es guapo y muy burlón.

Como iba contando…. con ellos mi infancia fue genial, hasta que comencé la primaria, al principio me la pase muy bien tenía a mis amiguitos y jugaba mucho con ellos, pero un día en el que fui con una falda y me caí, toda mi diversión termino, ellos me hicieron darme cuenta desde muy pequeño que yo no era normal.

Flash back

El timbre de inicio de recreo sonó y todos los niños salieron a jugar, entre todos ellos se encontraba una pequeña rubia que vestía con una remera negra manga larga, una falda blanca, unas media blancas y un calzado negro, su madre le había dicho ese día que por favor no corra mucho o podría lastimarse, por lo cual ella se encontraba recargada en un árbol viendo a los demás jugar- yo también quiero jugar- dijo en un susurro viendo el suelo- ¡oye fate-chan ven a jugar con nosotros a la mancha!- se lo pensó un momento y no pudiendo evitarlo entro a jugar, al ser la última en entrar le toco correr a los demás.

Inesperadamente comenzó a llover, a los niños no les importo y siguieron con su juego. Fate comenzó a correr a los demás niños y cuando encontró a uno que parecía ser más lento, lo persiguió solo a él, ambos reían de lo divertido que estaban, hasta que fate tropezó con una piedra y cayó al barro. Sonó el timbre que indicaba que todos debían regresar a clase. La pequeña rubia se levantó y se encontró con la cara de sorpresa de todos sus compañeritos de clase, todos miraban al mismo lugar, su entre pierna, al caer su falda se había levantado lo suficiente como para que todos pudieran ver que un pequeño bulto que sobresalía de la ropa interior para niña de fate.

Ese día fue el inicio de bromas pesadas, acoso y humillación.

Fin del flash back

Mi padre ese mismo día me explico lo que yo realmente era ¿por qué mi padre y no mi madre?... Porque papá es un hermafrodita como yo. Me dijo que no debía avergonzarme de mi cuerpo y que yo era como cualquier otra persona, pero que lo único que tenía diferente a ellos es que yo soy más fuerte y que tengo un gran corazón.

En la primaria luego de que todos supieran lo que yo era, solo se acercaban a mí para molestarme y decirme cosas hirientes, los padres de esos niños incluso habían ido a hablar con la directora para que me echen por ser una "aberración". No lo lograron, pero se encargaron de hacerles saber a sus hijos de que no debían acercarse a mí, como si tuviera alguna enfermedad brutal, y estoy seguro de que ellos mismos les enseñaron a sus hijos palabras como "monstruo, aberración, fenómeno" palabras que a cualquier niño al escucharlas dirigidas a el harían que su pequeño corazón se rompa.

Cuando llegue a la adolescencia fue todo muy difícil para mí, no solo por el mas trato hacia mi persona por parte de los demás sino también porque no sabía que era, yo tenía un rostro con rasgos femeninos, cejas arqueadas, nariz pequeña y respingona, labios un poco carnosos, físicamente era alta y delgada, con pequeños pechos y…. bueno mi pene se veía más grande al igual que mis testículos, tras mis testículos tenía una apertura, papá me dijo que era como una vagina pero mucho más pequeña y sin clítoris. Fue cuando le pregunte varias cosas respecto a mi cuerpo, él me dijo que a mi edad se veía como yo, pero que antes de cumplir los 21 decidió quedarse como hombre por lo que comenzó a ir al gimnasio, para ese entonces papá estaba de pareja con mamá, ella le creo una píldora que lo ayudaron a ganar más rápido musculatura, su voz se volvió más grabe y los rasgos femeninos pasaron a masculinos.

A parte me explico que yo solo podría tener hijos dejando embarazada a una mujer.

Que me contara y explicara eso fue suficiente para que tomara una decisión con solo 17 años, les dije a mis papas la decisión que había tomado, ambos me apoyaron y ayudaron a cumplir con mi objetivo, convertirme en un chico, corte mi cabello, papá me compro pesas y otras máquinas para ejercitarme y mamá no solo hacia esas píldoras para papá sino que también para mí.

Al cabo de un año ya me veía como un muchacho, los malos comentarios siguieron, pero poco me importaron, dentro de poco me iría a terminar mis estudios a estados unidos…. y así lo hice, entre a la TSAB en donde preferí no hacer amigos, después todo siempre estuve solo, así que, ¿qué problema habría en seguir así? Muchas chicas buscaban tener algo conmigo, yo muy cortés mente les decía que no, porque siempre hubo algo dentro de mí que me decía que una vez que les dijera la verdad, volvería a pasar por las bromas y humillaciones.

Al terminar mi carrera regrese a Italia en donde comencé a trabajar con mi padre, tenía 22 años y solo estuve un par de meses con él ¿por qué me quede tan poco tiempo? los recuerdos, a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado yo no podía olvidar las palabras hirientes, los golpes y las humillaciones, todo eso siempre estuvo presente en mi mente, por eso me fui de toscana y me vine a vivir a Japón, para comenzar de nuevo.

…..

Fate abrió sus ojos y sonrió al recordar a una bonita cobriza que sin que él lo esperara estaba entrando en su corazón-mmm… nanoha- a su mente vino el recuerdo de los grandes senos de esa cobriza, bajo su mirada y se encontró con su miembro erecto, no pudiendo evitarlo lo tomo en su mano derecha y comenzó a masturbarse, su mano cada vez se movía mas rápido a los largo de su miembro-s..si- dijo con una sonrisa de placer en su rostro, recordó ese vientre plano y esa tanga que le quedaba de muerte, presiono su miembro causándole más placer, una vena se marcó en su frente, su cadera se comenzó a mover hacia arriba para sentir más- ya c…casi- dijo relamiéndose los labios…..

Su celular comenzó a sonar, provocando que su mano se detuviera y que de paso sintiera dolor en su pene palpitante y sus testículos llenos, sintió la vena de su frente latir, no por la excitación, sino por molestia al ser interrumpido en el mejor momento "snif snif ¿por qué no puedo ser feliz? Snif" se levantó molesto de la silla en la que se encontraba y fue al sofá en donde se encontraba su celular, al ver quien llamaba su expresión molesta cambio a una de bobo-hola nanoha-hola fate-chan- el miembro del rubio al escuchar esa voz se puso más duro y él lo sintió, tomo lugar en el sofá y siguió con lo que pensó no podría terminar-¿Cómo estas fate-chan?- b…bien ¿y t...tú?-pregunto mientras iniciaba un movimiento lento de arriba y abajo a lo largo de su miembro- bien…. ¿Estas ocupado esta tarde?-fate cerro sus ojos y suspiro por el placer-fuu….n..no- el movimiento en su mano volvió a ser rápido, se le paso por la mente la pequeña cobriza inconsciente en su cama semidesnuda, se imaginó tocando y saboreando eso apetecibles senos y sintió que le faltaba poco- n…nanoha- dijo inconsciente-¿me escuchaste fate?- que lo llame solo fate lo hizo terminar, sonrió de placer, su mano se manchó de semen, su miembro y testículos también -ha… s.. Si- contesto- entonces nos vemos hoy en el parque que queda cerca de tu casa, ven a las 16.00pm, te estaré esperando cerca de los árboles de cerezo, ¡nos vemos!-su expresión paso de ser de entero placer a no entender nada-¿he?... ¿nanoha?-no escucho respuesta, por lo que supuso la bella cobriza había colgado, dejo su celular a un lado de él y miro el desastre que hizo-ash…. tendré que limpiar la mancha que deje en el sofá y darme un baño-limpio la mancha del sofá y se fue al baño a darse una ducha.

….

Termino de atarse sus botar negras y se miró en el espejo de su habitación.

Fate llevaba una musculosa blanca con un logo de los Rolling Stone y una chaqueta negra, unos yeans grises oscuro y unas botas negras, miro la hora en su celular- 15.20, llego a tiempo- dijo seguro, tomo su billetera, sus llaves y se dirigió a su auto, lo arranco y se dispuso a ir al parque….

Nanoha pov

Hoy desperté y no había nadie en casa, mi madre me dejo una nota en la que decía que ambos se fueron a visitar a miyuki, así que hoy tenia casa sola.

Inicie mi día normal, me prepare mi desayuno, vi un poco de televisión y luego tome una ducha…. Hacia frio asique me puse una remera escotada blanca con una bufanda y una campera abrigada, una falda negra corta y unas medias hasta el muslo con las botas que me dio….. fate, recordé a ese guapo rubio y no pude evitar llamarlo, cuando me contesto se escuchaba como agitado, seguro era porque estaba trabajando, le pregunte si podíamos vernos en el parque cerca de su casa….

mmm…. Que aburrido- dije recostada en un árbol de cerezo esperando a fate, decidí caminar un poco por el parque, era muy bonito, conmigo llevaba una mochila en la cual traía unos sándwiches y jugo de naranja para compartir con el rubio, y una cámara, la saque y tome algunas fotos de los árboles, de algunos bonitos pájaros y de la pequeña fuente que aparte tenia peces, era realmente muy bonito, camine por todo el parque era enorme y luego a lo lejos lo vi bajar de su auto y sin poder evitarlo corrí hacia él-¡fate-chan!

…..

Oí que alguien gritaba mi nombre y al mirar hacia el lugar de donde lo escuche, la vi corriendo hacia mí y no pude evitar mirar cierta parte de su cuerpo "¡sí! como ustedes creen ¡sus pechos!" que por la carrera que se estaba dando se movían de un lado a otro-auch- se quejó el rubio a caer junto con la cobriza al suelo.

Nanoha se incorporó un poco quedando sentada sobre el abdomen de fate, y froto sus manos, que al caer pegaron contra en suelo provocándole un leve dolor a la cobriza, inconscientemente se movió un poco más hacia atrás quedando sobre el amigo del rubio de ojos borgoña-haa…. Nanoha!-grito asustando a la cobriza que ahora miraba el raspón en una de sus manos- l…lo si..ento-estaba por levantarse de encima del rubio pero este la tomo de las cadera y la retuvo en donde estaba, nanoha se sorprendió y un sonrojo fuerte creció por sus mejillas al recordar sus sueños húmedos con él-¿te duele mucho?- pregunto un preocupado fate, que se había incorporado quedando más cerca de la pequeña cobriza-un p..Poco- contesto avergonzada, no supo si fue por ese hermoso rubor, pero sin pensarlo dos veces tomo su mano lastimada y le dio un pequeño beso, la cobriza sintió que le faltaba el aire- ¿ahora está mejor?- pregunto fate sonriente- s..si …. Gracias-dijo y se levantó de encima del rubio, ayudo con su mano sana a que fate se incorporara y tomados de la mano se fueron a sentar en frente de un árbol de cerezo.

mmm… bueno ¿y qué haremos?-pregunto fate con sus cejas arqueadas en expresión de curiosidad- traje unos sándwiches y jugo de naranja, quería almorzar contigo- el rubio inevitablemente se sonrojo, le parecía muy tierna la cobriza-bueno-dijo sonriendo, nanoha saco lo que traía en su mochila- toma, es uno para ti y uno para mí- fate tomo uno y enseguida se lo llevo a la boca, estaba muy rico, tanto que en menos de lo que esperaba nanoha, él ya se lo había terminado-muy rico nanoha-dijo ya tomando el jugo de naranja- que bueno que te gusto…. ¿quieres más?-¡sí!- ella saco un cuchillo pequeño y corto su sándwich a la mitad-toma-dijo el rubio lo tomo y solo pudo pensar una cosa "ella es muy bella y gentil"-g..gracias nanoha- contesto ruborizado-de nada fate-chan.

Antes de terminar de almorzar nanoha le contó a fate que sus padres se fueron y que ella se sentía aburrida en casa y que por eso quería salir a disfrutar un poco con él del día de hoy…..

Luego de almorzar ambos caminaron por todo el parque, a fate le gustó mucho, hace 3 años que vivía allí y nunca se había tomado el tiempo de salir a divertirse un poco, miro a la cobriza a su lado que ahora se encontraba tomando fotos de las estrellas, la noche estaba realmente muy bonita- es una noche muy bella, ¿no crees nanoha?- sí, es muy hermosa- dijo apreciando el cielo- fate-chan-el rubio dirijio su mirada a ella, se la veía algo nerviosa-¿ qué ocurre nanoha?-pregunto preocupado acercándose a ella-yo quería saber…. Se que es rápido, pero….- y miro el suelo-¿pero?- ¿q..quieres ser mi amigo?- dijo viéndolo directamente a los ojos, vio sus mejillas enrojecer y pudo apreciar como una pequeña llama se dejaba ver en los ojos del rubio-y..yo…mmm… si qui….quiero ser tu amigo nanoha- dijo sonriendo de felicidad, al escuchar que la cobriza quería ser su amiga, su corazón latió como loco y sintió muy agradable cuando le dio un abrazo hundiendo su cara en su pecho, como si ella quisiera escuchar su corazón, él correspondió el abrazo apretando el cuerpo de ella más cerca del suyo, se quedaron así durante un tiempo-ya es muy tarde-dijo nanoha separándose un poco del rubio para verlo a la cara- ¿una última foto del día de hoy?-fate asintió gustoso, tomo la cámara de la cobriza entre sus manos y ella volvió a colocar su cabeza y una mano en el pecho del rubio. Él apretó mas su cuerpo al de la cobriza, podía sentir todas sus curvas y con una sonrisa boba en su cara tomo la foto.

mmm…. Fate-chan, ya puedes soltarme-dijo nanoha algo nerviosa ya que podía sentir el perfume de fate y realmente era muy rico, le apetecía- o… s..si lo siento-dijo soltándola con un bonito rubor en sus mejillas-nanoha-la cobriza estaba guardando su cámara- ¿qué pasa fate-chan?-pregunto sin mirarlo- yo te llevare a tu casa-n..no es…..-fate la callo colocando uno de sus dedos sobre sus suaves labios-sh…. Ya dije que te llevare…. Asique andando- la tomo de la mano y juntos riendo fueron hasta el coche del rubio, él le abrió la puerta- pase princesa- dijo haciendo una reverencia- nyahahaha gracias fate-chan-tomo lugar, fate cerró la puerta y se fue al otro lado, abrió y tomo lugar- abrochemos los cinturones- dijo, ambos se abrocharon el cinturón y luego arranco el auto…..

Unas pocas calles antes de llegar comenzó a llover, para fate era difícil manejar, porqué estaba lloviendo muy fuerte. Al llegar a la casa de nanoha, fate la acompaño hasta la puerta-bueno, nos vem….-quédate a dormir fate-chan-dijo la cobriza tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas, el rubio la miro sorprendido-n..no pue- nanoha volvió a interrumpirlo-es muy peligroso conducir con esta lluvia tan fuete, p…por favor quédate-el rubio vio la preocupación en esos bonitos ojos lavanda y…..

Está bien…. Y..yo me quedare contigo nanoha-le respondió sonriente y entro a la casa y la cobriza cerró la puerta tras él.

-Bueno aquí el 4to capitulo jajaja, espero les guste y que con este más o menos se saquen algunas dudas que tenían respecto a fate.

Díganme que tal les parece que va quedando ;) ….. si tardo en subir capítulos es porque estoy estudiando jajajja bueno les mando saludo a todos.

Y si les parece que algo está raro déjenme decirles que yo soy rara jajjajjaa y que es normal de mi parte dejar cosas raras para ustedes jajaja

Hasta la próxima actualización


	5. Chapter 5

Magical lyrical nanoha no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes.

La canción que aparece en este capítulo no me pertenece…. por si quieren escucharla acá está el nombre:

Amor pornográfico- sora

Sin más que decir espero que disfruten el capitulo

Lo que los ojos no ven

Capítulo 5: yo también te quiero nanoha

Nanoha llaveo la puerta y luego encendió las luces- parece que papá y mamá todavía no han llegado- vio al rubio que parecía incómodo y no pudo evitar reír- nyahaha relájate fate-chan- tomo su mano y el la miro sorprendido- ven…. En el living estarás mas cómodo- dijo la cobriza sonriéndole, con ese gesto logro tranquilizar un poco a fate, y se dejó guiar por la cobriza.

Bueno, puedes tomar lugar aquí-dijo señalándole un sofá negro, fate tomo lugar allí y nanoha le encendió el lcd- ten- el rubio tomo el control remoto de entre las manos de la cobriza- puedes ver un poco de televisión mientras yo preparo algo para ambos ¿te parece?- si tú quieres te ay….- un suave dedo se posó sobre sus labios haciéndolo callar- sh… Yo lo preparare fate-chan, ¿entendiste?-pregunto mirando sus labios, ella sintió como se aceleró la respiración de Fate, e internamente sonrió-e…entiendo na…noha- ella sonrió y se alejó del rubio-mmmm….. Pensé en que podríamos comer una pizza, ¿Qué te parece?-dije colocando sus manos tras su espalda esperando a que el rubio responda-si quiero-bueno en un momento regreso- y sin más nanoha se fue a la cocina, dejando a fate solo en el living.

Fate pov

Uff…-pase mis manos por mi cabello "estoy un poco incómodo, nunca antes había estado en la casa de una amiga, ¿Qué podría hacer?" mire todo a mi alrededor, habían varias fotos, estaba decorado muy lindo "vaya me recuerda a la casa de mis padres" mis ojos fueron a parar en la pantalla del lcd- mmm…. Este es de los que tienen internet- "¿Cómo es que lose? Bueno…. yo tengo el mismo en mi casa", estaba por entrar en mi cuenta, pero lo siguiente que leí me detuvo- nanoha Takamachi- "!la cuenta de nanoha está abierta¡…. ¿está mal si veo un poquito?... - a ver que tenemos en el historial- sentí mi corazón detenerse y mi rostro enrojecer a mas no poder al ver lo que encontré, no podía ser posible- no lo puedo creer, ¿p…pero cómo?... ella es pequeña como para ver estas cosas- "¿quieren saber con qué me encontré?... así es como ustedes piensan, con varios videos para adulto", fui bajando y vi uno que llamo mucho mi atención- 5min, este es de los rápidos, pero tal vez buenos- "pero qué diablos estoy diciendo" sacudí mi cabeza de un lado a otro y apague el lcd-fuu…. Mejor la espero aquí tranquilito- me quede un rato largo mirando el techo y de repente sentí mis ojos pesar "diablos, sino hago algo me voy a terminar durmiendo", tome mi celular y entre en youtube- a ver que tenemos- un título llamo bastante mi atención-¿amor pornográfico?- no me lo pensé 2 veces y le di a reproducir video…

cierra los ojos esta noches solo somos tu y yo  
un colchón, los dos encerrados en tu habitación  
déjame probar tus labios  
que mis manos se deslicen  
tu falda suba  
mi pantalón baje  
sin nada que decirte  
decirlo todo en forma de gemidos  
sudando abrazados  
que el tú y yo nos convierta en uno durante un rato  
agarra mi mano  
araña mi espalda a punto de explotar de gusto  
directa al nirvana  
dispuesta a volar

a flotar en un océano de sensaciones  
el orgasmo  
que resume al susurrarte al oído  
yo te amo  
deja las discusiones pa' otro rato  
eso no importa  
agarra la sabana  
que gemidos salgan de tu boca  
no te controles  
se tu misma  
haz todo lo que quieras  
déjame explorar tu cuerpo  
que entre curvas yo me pierda  
mientras deja que mis manos toquen el fruto prohibido  
que tus manos bajen más dentro de mis calzoncillos  
disfruta de ti  
como si fuese la última noche  
sea aquí, sea en un parque o dentro de algún coche  
cualquier lugar es perfecto, mientras sea contigo  
si te fallo haz huelga de amor  
pero que sea con cariño

soy adicto de tu piel desnuda contra la mía  
estoy enfermo pensando en ti  
cada puto día  
imagino tantas cosas  
en tantos sitios diferentes  
tu boca en mi cuello  
tantas cosas que se sienten  
en un segundo  
que puede ser más que eterno  
un beso interminable  
un mundo que parece perfecto  
esa película que vimos que no recuerdo mas final  
que retorcerse de gusto  
sin parar de chillar  
no te quedes con las ganas solo por quedar bien  
todo es mejor cuando me dejas probar de tu miel  
el roce de tu piel  
tus manos  
sin un rumbo claro  
buscando algo que ninguno tiene todavía claro

Vaya, esta canción lo único que logro fue intensificar mis ganas de sentir el cuerpo de nanoha- "¿¡por qué!?... snif, odio mi suerte" mientras escuchaba esa canción me imagine tocando el hermoso de cuerpo de nanoha, escucharla gemir, ella arañando mi espalda, ambos llegando al orgasmo, pensar en esas cosas me trajo un problemita en mis jeans "dios que vergüenza, ahora ¿con que diablos lo cubro?" – piensa fate….-cerré mis ojos y pensé en otras cosas que no sean esos senos tan ricos "¡No fate, no pienses en eso!" gire mi cabeza de un lado al otro para quitarme esos pensamientos de la cabeza- uff…..-tome y solté aire para tranquilizarme, luego de conseguirlo busque por el sofá y vi los almohadones rojos de decoración- esto me sirve…..

¿Qué cosa te sirve fate-chan?- dijo la cobriza entrando con una bandeja que contenía la pizza recién terminada, una jarra con jugo de ananá y 2 latas de cerveza que trajo pensando que fate preferiría tomar eso, mientras ella acomodaba todo en la mesa ratona, el rubio a una gran velocidad coloco el cojín sobre su erección-mmm se ve delicioso- dijo fate evitando la pregunta de nanoha, cosa que ella noto, al igual que el almohadón pero lo dejo pasar-si se ve delicioso nyahahah- la cobriza tomo una porción y se sentó junto al rubio ambos se miraron y le dieron una mordida- vaya nanoha está muy buena- ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el cumplido- gracias fate-chan- dijo sonriéndole al rubio-mmm…. Veo el lcd apagado, ¿Qué estuviste haciendo mientras no estuve?-pregunto curiosa, los ojos de fate mostraron sorpresa por la pregunta y unas gotitas de sudor resbalaron por su frente, él paso una de sus manos en su frente y luego tiro hacia atrás su cabello "demonios, no le puedo decir que vi el historial de su cuenta y que por eso la apague…. Piensa fate" – estaba escuchando música- dijo sin pensarlo realmente, nanoha seguía viéndolo curiosa y se acercó más a él- ¿qué canción?- emmm…. No creo que te guste- dijo nervioso- ponla fate-chan, quiero escucharla-él rubio tomo la cerveza sobre la mesa ratona y se la termino toda- mou no tenías que terminártela ahora- dijo la cobriza viéndolo con un puchero que le pareció muy lindo a fate- es que…. tenía mucha sed, igual me queda una más jajaj- contesto el rubio rascándose la nuca y riendo un poco nervioso- como digas, veamos una película- tomo el control remoto y encendió el lcd, fate sintió sus mejillas arder y vio que la cobriza estaba con su rostro completamente rojo, el ambiente se volvió tenso y ninguno de los dos sabia como romperlo.

Pasados unos minutos, nanoha dejo a un lado el control y tomo aire para luego soltarlo, se sentía muy avergonzada "dios debe pensar que soy una pervertida ¿ahora qué hago?, El ambiente está muy tenso y no sé qué decirl….." sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el rubio- no te preocupes nanoha, yo a tu edad miraba lo mismo jajaj- la cobriza se sorprendió y su sonrojo se volvió más fuerte, no pudo evitar mirarlo, solo para encontrárselo moviendo el cojín que tenía cubriendo su bulto y terminando su cerveza- tranquilízate- dijo el rubio dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro y un largo trago a su cerveza-fate dame eso- claro, ten nanoha- le dio la lata vacía y comenzó a reír- jajajaj ¡tarde!- mou que malo eres fate-chan- dijo la cobriza con los ojos cerrados y soltando un suspiro, dejo la lata vacía sobre la mesa y se quedó viendo al rubio, este noto su mirada y no pudo evitar verla con curiosidad-¿ocurre algo nanoha?- pregunto acercándose un poco a ella-n…nadie sa..be que veo estas cosas-dijo viendo el piso con el rostro sonrojado-haa…. No te preocupes no le diré a nadie jajaja- escuchar reír a fate ayudo a que el nerviosismo de la cobriza disminuyera-nyahaha- ¿de qué te ríes nanoha?- pregunto él dejando de reír- no lo sé, como tú te estabas riendo, pues yo también- ambos se miraron, todo quedo en silencio, pero este era uno cómodo…

Nanoha se levantó del sofá y le tendió su mano a fate- Ya es tarde, deberíamos ir a dormir- el rubio tomo su mano, pero no dejo el cojín y la cobriza lo miro curiosa-fate-chan-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto con los ojos casi cerrados-¿no vas a dejar el cojín?- esa pregunta provocó que los ojos del rubio se abran de golpe y que un bonito rubor se esparza por su rostro-emm…si- "soy un tonto" dejo el cojín en donde estaba y luego miro a nanoha que estaba mirando al rubio con una sonrisa-¿listo?- pregunto divertida- s..si- bueno vamos….

Subieron las escaleras y fueron directo a la puerta de la habitación de la cobriza, una vez dentro ella encendió las luces- esta es mi habitación, disculpa el desorden nyhahaha- la cobriza se fue directo a su armario, tomo su pijama y giro a mirar a fate- ire al baño a cambiarme, te dejo que te cambies tranquilo- y sin más se fue dejando al rubio de nuevo solo….

Nanoha pov

Cerré la puerta del baño con traba y me deslice por la puerta hasta que mi trasero toco el suelo "vaya soy una tonta, ¿cómo pude dejar mi cuenta abierta?"- uff…. Tengo que dejar de pensar en eso- cerré mis ojos y pase una de mis manos por mi frente para relajarme, me quede allí unos minutos, cuando me sentí mejor me levante y seguí con lo mío- haaa….. Tengo sueño- me quite mi remera, el bra, la falda y mis medias, quedando solo con una tanga color rojo que me gusta mucho, tome mi pijama y me lo puse ¿Cómo es mi pijama? Es una camisa larga que me llega hasta el muslo rosa muy bonita…. Abroche los botones, excepto los dos primeros y después me cepille los dientes, me mire al espejo un momento-siento que me veo provocativa…. No creo, después de todo siempre duermo así nyahaha- camine hacia la puerta, tome un poco de aire y luego la abrí….

Sentí mis mejillas arder y un calor agradable en mi vientre- ¿f…fat.e- chan?- el giro sorprendido y un sonrojo bonito tiño sus mejillas- l…lo siento.. nanoha- dijo cubriendo a su "amigo" con sus manos…..

Fate se encontraba solo con unos bóxer rojos en la habitación bastante avergonzado-y..yo no traje ro..pa para dormir nanoha- ella solo lo miro desde donde se encontraba "vaya que lindo cuerpo…. ¿debería prestarle ropa de mi padre?- ¿me prestarías r..ropa de…t..tu pa…dre?- pregunto nervioso "piensa rápido nanoha… ¿se la prestas o no se la prestas?…. ¿Sí o no?" el rubio estaba tan avergonzado que no llego a notar la leve sonrisa que crecio en el rostro de la cobriza-mmm….- llevo sus manos tras sí e hizo un gesto pensativo "dios que bonita que se ve" fate se mordió el labio e internamente deseo que nanoha le diga que pude dormir en ropa interior-ahora que recuerdo papá dejo uno de sus pijamas en el canasto de ropa sucia, el otro lo llevaba puesto bajo su ropa para salir- todo lo que dijo era mentira, la verdad es que quería sentir la piel del rubio sin obstáculos "¿qué diablos estoy pensando?….. Pero su cuerpo, ¡dios estas hormonas me tienen loca!"- nanoha, ¿en dónde dormiré yo?- pregunto el rubio mirándola curioso-emm…. ¡Dormirasenmicama!-lo dijo tan rápido que fate apenas la entendió- b…bueno-ambos se miraron son un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

b..buenas noches fate-chan- dijo la cobriza dándole la espalda- buenas noches nanoha- dijo fate girando al otro lado dándole la espalda a nanoha.

Pasaron los minutos y fate estaba casi dormido, pero de repente sintió temblar a la cobriza-tengo frio- la escucho decir en un susurro, se dio la vuelta y paso delicadamente su brazo por la cintura y se pegó más a ella, la sintió tensarse "la abre asustado"- lo siento si te asuste nanoha, lo que pasa es que escuche que dijiste que tenías frio- explico el rubio abrazándola un poco más fuerte, la cobriza se relajó, pero su sonrojo no disminuyo ni un poco por la cercanía del rubio, podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo "con él cerca de mí no siento frio" – gracias fate-chan- dijo con voz somnolienta- de nada nanoha-contesto el rubio cerrando sus ojos-f..fate..chan-¿Qué ocurre nanoha?-pasaron unos cuantos segundos, el rubio llego a pensar que ya se había dormido "vaya parece que…"-¿no le contaras a mis papas lo de los videos?-ahora la voz de nanoha se escuchaba como más despierta- claro que no, ya te dije es normal, a parte es tu vida privada- la cobriza sonrió, para luego ser remplazada por un sonrojo-¿puedo…..emm… preguntarte algo personal fate-chan?- claro nanoha, lo que quieras- dijo muy seguro fate-¿c..como se…siente t…tener relaciones se..xuales?- los ojos del rubio se abrieron sorprendidos, definitivamente no se esperaba esa pregunta-si tu no quieres no la conte….- no sé cómo se siente, nunca me acosté con nadie….fuu- nanoha estaba más que sorprendida "no lo creo, ¿Cómo puede seguir siendo vir….- lo que ocurre es que no soy normal-pareciera como que el rubio le leyó la mente al decir eso, nanoha giro en el abrazo y ahora ambos se encontraban viéndose a los ojos- ¿Cómo que no eres normal fate-chan?- pregunto curiosa sin apartar sus ojos de los de fate- e…es complicado- dijo el rubio bajando su mirada- confía en mi….- tomo entre sus manos el rostro del rubio y lo obligo a mirarla a los ojos- yo no te lastimare fate-chan- los ojos de fate se abrieron sorprendidos ¿Por qué? Bueno la primera vez que se conocieron él le había dicho lo mismo para tranquilizarla.

Fate poso una de sus manos sobre una de las de la cobriza, a pesar de que estaba tranquilo, se sentía inseguro, él no quería perder a su única… amiga. De repente a su mente llego un bonito recuerdo en el que se permitió hundirse.

Flash back

Una pequeña rubia de unos 11 años se encontraba lista para ir a dormir, se metió a su cama y espero a sus padres para decirles buenas noches-bueno ten un lindo sueño mi bebe- le dijo su madre dándole un beso en la frente- tú también te un buen sueño mamá- la mujer sonrió y salió de la habitación- te espero en el cuarto lend- dijo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el peliacua la escuche- en un momento voy cariño- dirigió su mirada a su pequeña hija y le sonrió-mmm…. ¿quieres que te cuente una historia?- hace mucho no me lees un cuen…..- su padre la silencio con solo llevar uno de sus dedos a sus pequeños labios-sh…. No es un cuento cariño, ¿no te interesa saber cómo nos conocimos tu madre y yo?- s..si- una sonrisa creció en el rostro de su padre

Recuerdo de Lend

Yo tenía 17 años y estaba en mi último año de instituto secundario, desde que fui pequeña nunca tuve un amigo o amiga, mi padre y mi madre me habían dicho que eso era lo mejor para no salir lastimada, aparte de que de esa forma no me molestarían al saber mi secreto, así que por esa razón nunca me moleste en buscar con quien poder formar una amistad…. Hasta que llego ella era tan hermosa, que inevitablemente me olvide de lo que mis padres siempre me habían dicho para protegerme y me arriesgue a hacer una amistad.

Nos llevábamos muy bien, íbamos juntas al colegio, nos juntábamos a veces en mi casa o en la suya e íbamos al parque a divertirnos o simplemente a pasar la tarde allí, en simples palabras éramos inseparables, ella me hacía muy feliz.

Una noche que sus padres no estaban me invito a su casa, vimos películas, cenamos y luego nos fuimos a la cama, siempre dormíamos juntas, solo que yo mantenía cierta distancia por si las dudas… lo que yo no esperaba es que esa noche sería diferente a todas las otras.

En medio de la oscuridad, capaz ella pensando que me había dormido me beso, ese fue mi primer beso, tengo que admitir que estuve sorprendida y nerviosa pero me deje llevar, y sonreí internamente al sentir su sorpresa porque yo le correspondí el beso, ese beso fue el primero de muchos más, estábamos tan sumergidas en las sensaciones que ella se subió encima mío y yo por el miedo lo corte-¿p... porque me detienes?- había llegado el momento de decirle lo que soy- y..yo tengo un secreto que contarte- ella me miro curiosa- ¿y qué es?-recuerdo a ver tomado y soltado aire varias veces para tranquilizarme, de verdad que tenía mis nervios por el aire jajajaj- yo tengo…..-y lo deje ahí- jajaj ¿Qué tienes lend?- tengo….no-dije negando con la cabeza- yo soy un hermafrodita-todo eso lo dije viéndola a los ojos, ella no se vio sorprendida, más bien me dio una sonrisa- ya lo sabía-¿!pero como¡?- estaba realmente sorprendido por su respuesta, ella comenzó a reír por mi expresión –jajaja…. siempre me he despertado antes que tu- dijo moviendo las cejas de arriba hacia abajo, sentí que algo hizo clic en mi cabeza y me lleve una mano a la frente, solté un suspiro por lo mis descuidos y no pude resistirme a reír junto a ella, estuvimos riendo un rato, hasta que sentí que era momento de cerrar esta conversación- ¿entonces me aceptas como soy?- ella acaricio mis mejillas con sus manos- claro que te acepto, como seas físicamente, no te hace un monstruo o alguien mala- llevo una de sus mano en donde está mi corazón- lo que importa es lo que tienes aquí dentro, ese cariño y amor que me puedes dar, eso es lo único que importa- luego de esas palabras no puede evitar llorar, ella me abrazo contra su pecho-aparte para mi eres hermosa- yo la abrase mas fuerte contra mí y luego de que me tranquilice, la vi a la cara y una sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro-mmm… ¿ahora podemos seguir por donde lo dejamos cariño?-yo trague saliva-c.. Claro qu..e si precia- y esa noche hicimos el amor hasta el amanecer…..

Lend abrió sus ojos luego de terminar de contar su historia para encontrarse a su pequeña sonrojada-jajaja… ¿te gusto la historia?- yo quiero una igual- él beso su frente- la tendrás cariño, ahora ten un bonito sueño mi pequeña- ella cerro sus ojos-tú también papá- y sin más el cerro la puerta de su habitación dejando descansar a su hija.

Fin del flash back

El rubio volvió a abrir sus ojos y miro directamente a la cobriza frente a él-yo no soy normal porque….- ¿Por qué fate-chan?-"es ahora o nunca" tomo aire y lo soltó muy despacio- soy un hermafrodita nanoha- sintió que todo se detuvo, vio la expresión sorprendida de la cobriza y sintió doler algo dentro de él "ya no hay vuelta atrás", volvió a cerrar sus ojos y muy despacio quito las manos de nanoha de su rostro- si no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo yo lo entiendo-dijo en un susurro que la cobriza llego a oír, fate se estaba por levantar de la cama, pero sintió que un par de pequeñas manos lo abrazaban por detrás-n…no te vayas-el rubio no quería quedarse allí- quiero irme, asique por favor suéltame- ¡no!- grito la cobriza sorprendiéndolo- sé que es muy poco lo que nos conocemos, pero….-¿pero qué?- pregunto fate con su corazón latiéndole muy rápido-pero contigo cerca me siento segura y sé que puedo confiar en ti, como tú lo acabas de hacer conmigo fate-chan….. Por eso no quiero que te vayas- el rubio tomo lugar en la cama y trato de girar para ver a nanoha, pero esta no lo dejo-¿no piensas que soy una aberración, un fenómeno o…. un monstruo?- pregunto con la voz quebrada y con lágrimas en sus ojos, llevo una de sus manos hacia donde se encontraban las de la cobriza "tuviste una vida difícil, ¿así que esa era la razón por la cual no tienes brillo en tus bonitos ojos fate-chan?" una par de lágrimas escaparon de los bonitos ojos lavanda por tal pensamiento y lo abrazo más fuerte- c…claro que no- dijo pegando su rostro al hombro de fate, pudo sentir las lágrimas de la pequeña cobriza y esa sensación de calidez lo volvió a invadir- t..tu eres muy bueno y… y por eso yo te quero fate-chan- el rubio desprendió las manos de la cobriza y se giró para abrazarla, nanoha lloro junto a él, cuando se calmó, el rubio la miro a la cara y ella le regalo una bonita sonrisa-g..gracias nanoha, tú también eres muy buena-y le dio un beso en la frente, las mejillas de ella se sonrojaron levemente, pero igual le sonrio- ¿ya estas mejor?-si nanoha- entonces vamos a dormir fate-chan- ambos regresaron a la cama, nanoha se quedó dormida casi al instante, en cambio fate estaba en el silencio de esa noche apreciándola dormir con una sonrisa en su rostro- yo también te quiero nanoha- envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura y se pegó más ella, luego se dejó llevar por el sueño.

-feliz navidad! Espero que lo hayan pasado muy bonito: ) …bueno aquí el 5to capitulo para ustedes, disculpen la tardanza y gracias a los reviews que me ayudan a seguir, ustedes díganme si les gusta cómo va quedando porfi….

Dentro de muy poco se vienen los capítulos subiditos de tono como a ustedes les gusta ;) jajajajj

Aclaro que la parte de lend la agregue porque sentí que saber cómo se conocieron los padres de nuestro sexy rubio estaba bueno para agregar.

Hasta la próxima actualización, saludos!


End file.
